Randomness Rock the world
by TenroShibien
Summary: Just a random story. R&R .


Gakuen Script: Accident

* * *

_Natsume__ Hyuuga, a twenty five years old teacher, opens the door. He puts the paper work on the table. He is not glad with the_ _students' outcome and he is very concern about the paperwork. The students sit in their place in silence for a while. _

_Natsume sits down._

Ayumi: (_hand's up)_ Mr. Hyuuga, how did we do in our paperwork?

Kazumi: Did we do really bad?

_Natsume holds up one__ of the white board marker. He looks at the anxious face of the students._

Natsume: You didn't do it bad- you did it badly.

Kazumi: huh, we did it bad - bad? My mum is so gonna kill me.

Ayumi: Correction, we haven't got our mums in this school, remember?

Kazumi: does that mean I'm saved from the trouble?

Natsume: None of you are. This mean you are going to redo the paperwork.

_All the students groan._

Natsume: Do you expect me to let the examiners see your rubbish prattle? Monkeys that eat human, dogs that was afraid of mouse… What the hell is that? Rubbish, of course!

Kazumi: (_mumbles to himself) _I thought Alices people don't need to study very hard.

Ayumi: (_hit Kazumi's elbow and whisper_) shut up! You'll get us into trouble.

_Natsume throw a marker and the marker hits Ayumi's forehead. She groans in pain and all the students start to pay attention at the teacher._

_**KRIING!!! **__The bell rings. All the students immediately rush out from the classroom. Natsume packs his things and Ruka, a 25 years old Biology teacher appears at the door._

Ruka: Ohaiyo, Natsume- san! Wanna go for a cup of coffee?

Natsume: Will be glad too.

Ruka: Geez, I really miss the _old_ Natsume.

Natsume: I'm an adult now. Kiddies' years are over.

Ruka: You have changed a lot.

Natsume: Revolution or I'll rot.

Ruka: Got you there, though.

Natsume: Starbuck or London café?

Ruka: Starbuck is fine to me.

_The two of them walk to the car park._

Natsume: Gosh, those kids are torture! I can go mad if I stay there too long.

Ruka: Once, you were like that too. You should accept the military offer. Good money, big house – sounds wonderful to me.

Natsume: Yeah, right. You want me to stuck there doing nothing for my life and be a bachelor for eternity?

Ruka: (_smile)_ Quite so, Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: What kind of friend are you? You want me to die alone?

Ruka: Get a girl for yourself then. If you accept the military, you'll be rich in no time and the girls will chase after you like a Hollywood star. With that Alice of yours, you won't die that easily, I believe.

Natsume: Don't believe in me too much, sir. You might get yourself wrong.

_They got into the car._

Ruka: Remember what we were wishing when we were small?

Natsume: Yup, you and I- We hope to get out from the Alice Academy.

Ruka: I can't believe we are still in the Academy.

Natsume: Well, it's the only option that I have.

Ruka: If it wasn't because of that giant chick I might already be a vet.

Natsume: Than, you've got yourself into trouble with those freaky animals. You know what your problem is? They love you too much.

Ruka: (_cackle) _well, can't throw the Alice like peeling a banana, can I?

Natsume: Hmm… Maybe, we could. Hey, do you still in contact with that polka dots panty girl?

Ruka: Who? Mikan?

Natsume: Yup.

Ruka: She's an interpreter as well as a bodyguard to the US president.

Natsume: Really? Lucky woman.

Ruka: I was wondering what kind of underwear she uses nowadays. Triumph, maybe.

Natsume: Looks like the Pervo is talking.

Ruka: Well, she should wear those bras to cover her…

Natsume: My god, Imai is gonna kill you if she heard you say such thing.

Ruka: Hey, I'm joking! Don't tell her.

Natsume: Anyway… (_A girl crossed the road all of a sudden. Natsume tried to brake his car but he is too late. She falls on the ground)_

_The two of them immediately come out from the car. A girl lies there unconscious. His forehead and ankle are bleeding. Luckily, there isn't anyone around to see the accident._

Natsume: Bring her inside.

Ruka: (_lifted the girl) _is she going to be okay?

Natsume: Not if we don't go to the hospital as soon as possible.

_Natsume opens the door and Ruka __puts her behind. Ruka sits at the back to put a pressure to reduce the blood flows. _

Natsume: (_press the fuel)_ Where is the nearest hospital?

Ruka: Hospital Wing.

Natsume: General hospital, please.

Ruka: I don't think we can reach there in time. We are quite close to the Academy. It'll be too late if we try the General Hospital.

Natsume: (_turn the car)_ …

Ruka: (_head hits the mirror) _Slow down.

Natsume: We can't.

Ruka: Why?

Natsume: She'll dead if I slow down the car.

Ruka: Oo…

_The car enters the school compound. A few students move aside when they see the dashing car._

Natsume: (_opens the door) _Give her to me.

Ruka: Careful…

Natsume: (_corrected her position)_ my god, she's heavy.

_They immediately run to the main entrance._

Ruka: Katrina-san, we've got a bleeding girl here, a non- Alice one.

Katrina: Non- Alice? Is she in a very serious condition?

Ruka: I don't know. Maybe she is. Wait, there she is.

Katrina: I think she needs a very severe treatment. Her body is 67 crushed.

Natsume: Hurry up! Don't care if she is Alice or not, save her!

Katrina: But, I don't-

Natsume: (_desperate tone) _Just move!

Katrina: Here, follow me.

* * *

_The good news is the girl stays alive after that. And who is that girl?Me! This is how I get involve with these people. I've got a shorten fuse after that. _

_**Next Act? R&R**_


End file.
